Amis et ennemis
by Adelie-71
Summary: Erik Lensherr avait souvent entendu "la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine". Aujourd'hui alors que sa bouche et celle de Charles Xavier s'affrontaient dans un ballet endiablé il pouvait même dire qu'elle était inexistante.


Voici un petit os écrit à trois heures du matin à cause du stress d'un examen. Je sais que cette nuit il m'avait plutôt satisfaite, je ne l'ai pas relu (je ne voulais rien changer) donc je suis désolé si des fautes se sont glissés malencontreusement.

C'est mon premier écrit sur X-men et bien entendu c'est un Charles/Erik parce que j'aime leur alchimie. Ne tiens pas en compte A days of futur past bien que je l'ai adoré.

Disclaimers: Je ne possède bien évidemment pas X-men (ni les films, ni les bandes dessinés) et je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire ce petit OS .

* * *

Erik Lensherr avait souvent entendu "la frontière est mince entre l'amour et la haine". Aujourd'hui alors que sa bouche et celle de Charles Xavier s'affrontaient dans un ballet endiablé il pouvait même dire qu'elle était inexistante.

Il était revenu 3 ans après les événements se déroulant à Cuba, il voulait voir ce qu'était devenu son vieil ami et qu'elle n'était pas sa surprise quand il le découvrit dans un fauteuil à boire à la bouteille du cognac. Les émotions en lui étaient indéchiffrables -colère, tristesse, désespoir- contrairement au regard du professeur qui lui était dur. Ils se toisaient et s'admiraient en même temps, se jaugeaient avec une certaine tendresse . Les premiers mots furent violents, passionnés, désespérés.

Pourtant, Erik ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de son acolyte, qui lui répondit par un coup de poing, puis par une avalanche de coups sur le torse du plus grand, mais ce dernier ne dit rien, et resta là, la mâchoire serré à attendre, jusqu'au moment où désespéré de ce manque de réponse Xavier lâcha qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Ce fut le coup de grâce, Erik répondit avec véhémence crachant ses paroles.

Puis tout à coup il l'embrassa -sans savoir pourquoi-, et son ancien ami répondit, ce n'était pas un baiser doux, au contraire il était violent, passionné, désespéré comme leurs premiers mots. Chacun voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre, chacun voulant dominer et exprimer la rage qui les habitaient durant les dernières années. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, ils en étaient presque arrivé à ce mordre lorsque tout ceci pris une tournure plus légère, plus calme, plus reposante. Ils ne se combattaient plus, ils avaient accepté l'inévitable: ils s'aimaient. Ils étaient amis et ennemis, frère et amant, passionnant et désespérant, désolés et coléreux.

Tant de choses les opposaient et les réunissaient en même temps.

Le baiser prit fin comme il avait commencé: Charles regardait Erik étonné, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rappelaient qui avaient commencé, mais ils avaient la même pensée: Pourquoi maintenant? Alors qu'ils étaient ennemis? N'aurait-ce pas été plus simple si ce baiser était arrivé 3 ans auparavant?

Bien sûr que non, ils étaient deux hommes, condamnables, juste par le fait de s'aimer. Hier comme aujourd'hui la passion qui les dévoraient étaient interdites bien que passionnés, bien qu'ils s'aiment plus que certains couples de leur époque.

Alors qu'Erik amorçait un geste de recul, son vis à vis attrapa sa manche, _"reste ne pars pas, juste cette nuit" _ce n'était pas un murmure mais une pensée – forte et fragile à la fois – il ne pouvait décrire précisément ses mots -désespérés, tristes, envieux - mais il pouvait voir dans les yeux de l'autre mutant une étincelle, bien connu auparavant, durant leurs amitié, une lueur qui s'était perdue un jour ensoleillé sur une plage à cuba.

Et c'est cette flamme qui le fit rester .

Ils s'étaient dit juste un jour pourtant ils étaient toujours là des années plus tard, à choisir chaque jour entre amour et haine, passion et devoir, cœur et raison, parce que c'étaient eux parce qu'ils étaient amis et ennemis.

**_Car l´amour, c´est la mort_** **_Et t´aimer, c´est saigner_** **_Saigner de tout son corps_** **_Oui, l´amour c´est la mort_**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus bien qu'elle soit courte, les dernières phrases en gras viennent d'une chanson de Saez: Tango qui illustre a merveille le sentiment que j'avais lors de l'écriture.

Sur ce je vais rattraper ma -très- courte nuit de sommeil .

Bisous


End file.
